Child walkers are used to support infants who cannot walk on the infant's own volition or to teach a toddler how to walk to allow the child to be more mobile. Often, a child walker includes wheels to allow the child walker to be mobile as the child learns to walk. The child walker is propelled by a parent or through the child's motion. Traditional child walkers include a tray to support toys, food, or food containers for the child to interact with. The tray additionally provides a buffer extending past the reach of the child to prevent the child from interacting with dangerous appliances, such as an oven, as the tray collides with the appliance.
The present invention is an off-road walker. The present invention seeks to provide a walker for effectively traversing uneven terrain. The present invention utilizes a plurality of frame guards to allow the present invention to accommodate for the uneven terrain. The plurality of frame guards supports the present invention as the present invention is slid across the uneven terrain until the wheels engage the ground surface. Each frame guard is able to rotate about the walker frame to prevent obstruction to motion of the present invention due to obstacles across otherwise smooth surfaces between the surface and the walker frame. The present invention utilizes an adjustable support to allow the present invention to transition between a collapsed configuration for storage and an expanded configuration to receive the child. Additionally, the adjustable support is positioned to accommodate for the child's height to allow the child to interface with the ground surface or to suspend the child above the ground surface.